Affluent Lady and the Pauper
by crepei
Summary: Humanized. How Cliche. Two perspectives: Non-Human and Human. Tramp, Buster and their Dox and Fox are legendary "Robin Hoods" if you would put it fantasy-like. After silence between the two, Tramp and Dox quickly make a name for themselves as thievery for food and money and distributing it to their train yard neighbors. One day, meeting two women, things change. A lot.


**Might as well try humanized LaTT haeyhayeyahyayh**

 **Tramp, the ladies man who only has scored with five ladies in two months; long ago. He still is the lady's man but competition gets tough when every girl you go for is taken. Now, with no girl to rob their feelings for something 'real', he just lives the life of a dashing rogue who does get occasional looks from the ladies. But, times changed and he doesn't desire a false love to give him a sense of hope. He occasionally robs the rich and gives to the poor and himself so they can just live to have one more crumb for food. He's the Robin Hood of his time, with no need for a Maid Merian.. yet.**

 **Lady, a diamond born into a sparkling ruby. She may love and adore the life of a affluent aristocrat, she still hears stories on the street of Tramp and Buster and their dogs Dox and Fox. Though they barely do anything together anymore, people write their stories down in books and let the world read it. Lady admires these people to actually be able to survive without anything fancy or first-rate. Told by homeless and poor, "Do not take riches for granted, appreciate you're just a rich person."**

 **Dox, a German Shepherd born into the world as a survivor of the litter. At least a few days of his puppyhood was lonesome until meeting Tramp. He's been properly trained, properly loved, properly fed and all in all. Dox is Tramp's true trophy. Losing Dox would be a major hit on Tramp's happiness, social abilities, and his growing ego thanks to Dox. Dox is the Trump Tramp of the Tramp. He has about 11 years left in him, being a year old.**

 **Dixie, a Basque Shepherd born into a large litter of properly fed puppies. Being adopted the first second she was available to be so, she's taking in by an affluent family. She lives a happy wealthy life, but longs for a lover or mate. She is Lady's diamond in the rough. A princess to her. She has 11 years left in her, being a year old, too.**

It was an ordinary evening in a small New England town. The sun's radiant beams shined down brilliantly on the landscape, waking a certain person up in a train yard. He had a dirtied white high-collared shirt, with a black waistcoat and black trousers, with slacks. He had a brown newsboy cap shading over his eyes. His arms were folded behind his head, the two front legs of the chair he rested in was kicked up. His feet rested on a leveled pile of wood and crates.

He heard barking on his right. In a sudden action of shock, his eyes sprung open and he jolted violently. He yelped, flinging off the chair and landing onto the gravel floor, using his elbows and knees as a landing pad. He panted, then began to chuckle as he began to have his cheek licked mercilessly. He laughed, "Alright, Dox. Alright, alright." He scratched the half grown German Shepherd's cheek. Dox leaned into his cheek scratches and closed his mouth that had a tongue wildly hanging out.

Tramp got up and stretched out his back, adjusting the newsboy cap to no longer block his eyesight. He bent down and patted his knees to Dox, "You want your breakfast, boy? Do ya'? Do ya'?" Tramp's voice pitched higher. Dox leaped slightly up and down and barked. Tramp laughed and grabbed a small portion of dog food from a box and placed it in the plastic bowl. He picked up the water bowl and walked over to a small spout where water usually shot out of it. Twisting the knob and placing the water bowl under the spout, water darted out and began to fill the bowl.

Tramp filled the bowl with water and walked back over, placing the bowl next to the food bowl. Bending back up and yawning, he scratched his cheek nonchalantly and spotted his mug of coffee. He trotted over and picked up the mug and raised it to his lips. He took a sip and immediately spat it out, "Spoiled.." He groaned and wiped his lips off with his sleeve which left another stain that he eventually covered it with more dust and rubble.

He whistled and Dox rose from eating, seeing Tramp pat his hip. He ran over and kept a two paw distance from Tramp on his left, scanning people and objects as they walked by the town. Tramp smiled and looked down to Dox, "Dox, boy. I'm feeling a bit of singing a gay tune today, wouldn't you say?" Dox closed his mouth again and tilted his head and cocking his ears up. Tramp walked on a stone brick ledge beside him and balanced himself out casually, singing,

" _Oooooh let's sing a song of being gay with glee, yipee! Hurray for me._

 _Raise a drink, one or two_

 _It's your choice, whatever you choose!_

 _Just kick your legs up and squeal with glee for the cheerful song I ought for it to be"_

"That felt great to let it off my chest." Tramp hopped off the brick ledge and patted Dox's back. He then began to dart off, "Come on boy! Race ya' to the Cafe!" He laughed, Dox taking off after him. Tramp turned a corner and bumped into another human. He fell onto his back and Dox tripped over his neck, landing on his stomach, next to his face. Tramp groaned and looked over to his left and lifted a hand to spin him in a different direction, "Keep that pointed anywhere but me, Dox."

The woman frantically walked over and looked down at Tramp, "Oh I am terribly terribly sorry, sir!" the Basque Shepherd approached Dox and began to sniff at the lying Dox. Tramp huffed out, "Better than ever, misus." He slowly got up, patting his dirty clothes off with no prevail. She began to help pat him off, "Oh, how dearest am I sorry, sir!" She said, continuing to pat the dust off with her white gloves.

"It's alright, I said. Misus, white doesn't go well with month old stains, though." Tramp sighed, folding his arms. Her autumn eyes flashed, "I am terribly sorry, sir..?" She trailed off. Tramp sighed, "Tramp." She beamed up, "You mean Tramp the street-wise young man?" He nodded, and she smiled. "I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you, dearly so, Mister Tramp." She bowed.

Tramp sighed, "Cut it, pidge. You're just one of those snobs who finds the lowest of the low or the well respected lowest of the low and try to feed us money for your personal gain in the future. Step aside. C'mon Dox, you've met plenty o' other woman dogs before, don't act like it's your first." Tramp snapped his fingers and Dox sat up to attention. He patted his left hip and Dox ran over and kept the same two paw distance from his left.

"Wait! It's not that! I just really admire you!" She yelled, running over but stumbling. Tramp raised an eyebrow and turned around, "You don't. You just admire how I survive out here without fancy stuff. You're not the first snob to be so clueless of being homeless and cold." He turned to Dox with a whisper, "Alright, Dox. Go hang out with'em and see if ya' can get any get anything on those two." Dox barked happily and ran over to the affluent girl and dog.

Pidge sat down and began to pet Dox, and the Basque licking his cheek affectionately. Tramp adjusted his newsboy cap and sighed, "Guess Peg and Bull's Cafe is uh.. closed." He stared at the bold printed 'CLOSE' sign on the Cafe. "Great." He growled, "Now I don't have a place to think or just be truly me." Peg's voice twiddled through his spine, "Hey there, tough guy. I see you see that my Cafe is closed. Come back later."

"Alright, Peg. I'm leaving." Tramp turned around and walked past her. She called out, "Hey! Wait, Tramp!" Tramp stopped, "Yes, Peg?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Just wanted ta' do that for ol' times sake." She giggled and walked off. Tramp rolled his eyes, "A one time thing I said. That's all." He continued walking off, scratching his hip with the fabric of his clothes by grabbing it and brushing it harshly against the itching spot.

Lady looked at Dox, "Dox, am I correct?" The dog barked. She continued, "What's wrong with your owner there? He's a bit.. of a lonely man. Without you, of course." She smiled and continued to pet him. The dog whimpered into her hand, accepting the love with open paws. She kept the smile on, "You go along and play with the lovely lady, here." Dox looked over to Dixie and quickly tried to smooth out his dirty head. He hadn't had a bath in a few months. Tramp would scratch the fleas off him to keep him from getting any sort of sickness.

He guessed it was time for a bath, though. It wouldn't hurt. Dox sniffed Dixie, "Hello, misus..?" He dragged off, tilting his head. Dixie smiled, "Dixie. It's Dixie." She sniffed his torso and quickly jerked her head back away from him. She shook her head to get rid of the stench, "You smell.." Dox lowered his ears, "That's one of the perks of being a street-wise dog. My owner, Tramp and I are legends to the humans and dogs."

She narrowed her eyes subduingly, "Oh, really? So, you're that Dox one of the duo Dox and Fox everyone talks about? I am quite flattered to meet you, really. I've always wondered what it's like to have a perhaps.. street-wise _handsome_ dog." Dox smiled, "Oh really? I see we're at a similarity. I've always wondered what wealthy women looked like.." He circled around her, checking her out. "And you are a five-star." He chuckled.

"Really?" She asked, cowering down as if she were Lady. "First time a guy's complimented me that is my age.." She looked at the ground, then at Dox. He smiled, "Bah, what do these older or younger males look like?" He laid down, staring at her sparkling eyes. She sighed, "Ol' Dependable and Bradan." Dox gave a smooth smile, "Oh. Nice names. Good ta' see some guys with reliable names, yeah?"

She nodded. Dox stretched out, "Well, good ta see some good lookin' women to give me a boost of confidence."

She blushed, her hair hiding the blushing dog. She giggled, "Well. It's good to see a handsome dog stand before me with a smug grin that attracts my interest from miles away." She sat down, towering over the lying dog. He looked at her head, looking down at him. "Well, if you have that interest.. why don't you show me?" He rolled over and stood up.

"I'd be obliged to." She smiled, nuzzling his chin.

Tramp ran down the street, getting chased by a man in a tuxedo and a man with an apron. He turned a corner and ran across the street with a necklace of sausages and pockets filled with cash. He ran by Lady looking at the two dogs nuzzling each other and yelled, "DOX! TIME TO GO!" And Dox shot up, getting out of the love trance and seeing two more humans run by him.

He looked to Dixie and bowed, "Thank you for being such a dear gal, Misus." He turned around and barked, darting off, leaving a now saddened Dixie behind. Dixie whimpered and walked over to Lady, nuzzling against her leg, convincing Lady to pet her again.

Dox darted by the two strangers and caught up with Tramp. Tramp looked to Dox and huffed out as they ran, "Alright, boy. You attract them and I set up a trap, okay?" The dog barked as he ran, slowing down and distracting the men while Tramp quickly devised a halting trap. He rustled a rope until it caught loose, stepping on a small platform and it lifting him up to the roof. He quickly looked at the porch on the roof connected with a staircase with walls and a door surrounding it. He quickly grabbed some items and began setting them up.

He grabbed a hold of a rope with his teeth and the other with his hands. He called through muffled words, "DOX, BOY! GET TO HOME!" Dox stopped and quickly ran back, luring them through the point of the trap and then running to the home. He released the ropes after he predicted where it would drop. The load of junk and misc items slammed down all around them, forming a barrier of some sort.

He laughed, sliding off the padded roof and landing on a canopy, almost breaking through it but landing on the sidewalk with a grin. He patted himself off and jogged for his makeshift home.

He laughed, setting the sausages down and leaning on the ragged chair. Dox panting and begging for a part of the sausages. Tramp rolled his eyes with a grin and ripped off a chunk of the line of sausages and wrapped it around Dox' neck, allowing him to dig in. He began to chew onto his part of the food, until shifting his eyes over to two police officers walking about the area, seemingly looking for him and Dox.

Dox had finished his sausages and began to drink water. Tramp whispered, "Dox, distribute the money evenly to the neighborhood in here. They'll be privileged to get this. Go, quickly!" He emptied his pockets of cash and placed it on the ground. Dox picked it up with his jaws and quickly darted off in discreet, avoiding the police officers.

Dox quickly ran across the train yard and dumped the cash into a small plate hanging with a rope. He sighed and with a grunt, he pushed the lever and a bell next to it rung.

People dressed in rags and dirtied clothes all around the area quickly ran over and began to evenly spread the money to each other, earning a yell of thanks to Dox from them as he ran off.

Dox arrived to Tramp, his tongue hanging out. Tramp smiled, "Good boy. Good good boy."


End file.
